Golf is a game of skill, the goal of which is to complete a round of golf in the fewest strokes possible. Generally, serious golfers are interested in game improvement and lower scores. The basic strokes that make up the game of golf are full shots, pitching, chipping, and putting. Generally, in a round of golf, no matter what course or quality of player, the putter is used for more strokes than any of the 13 other clubs a player may have in the golf club bag. One way for players of any skill level to achieve lower scores is to improve their putting.
To make a good putt, the golf ball should be struck with the putter so as to cause the ball to roll end-over-end. A ball that rolls end-over-end starts on line and stays on line, whereas a putt that is struck with underspin or sidespin rolls with little directional or distance consistency. The player that correctly “reads” the contour and grain of the green, makes proper aim and alignment, strikes the golf ball to impart an end-over-end roll, and hits the putt the proper speed, will generally make more putts.
Typically, prior to making a putt, the golfer inspects or “reads” the green, to determine if the path to the golf hole contains any slopes, undulations, or any other characteristics that need to be considered prior to selecting a target line to the golf hole. Frequently, to compensate for the characteristics of the terrain between the golf ball and the golf hole, the golfer must aim the ball at a point removed from the hole instead of directly at the hole. On other occasions, the golfer can aim the golf ball directly at the hole.
It can be helpful to use a permanent line placed at the golf ball's equator to aim the putt along the selected target line or alignment line. A marked line on the golf ball can assist the golfer in aligning the golf ball with a target line and also aligning the putter club face with a target line. Golf balls may contain some manufacturer markings that assist the golfer in aligning the golf ball with the target line, but these markings may not circumscribe the golf ball and/or may not be easily visible.
In golf, the ideal putt is one where the ball is struck in such a manner as to cause the ball to roll end-over-end. When practice putting, players who apply a line (“the applied line”) around the entire equator of the golf ball receive instant and accurate feedback as to the quality of the roll once the ball is struck. If the applied line appears as a solid straight line when the ball is in motion, such a line confirms that the ball is rolling end-over-end. If the applied line wobbles or appears to disappear when the ball is in motion, which is indicative of the ball rolling with some degree of underspin or sidespin.
If the player is practice putting a straight putt, that is to say a putt without any break, the player can align the applied line (the marking circumscribing the ball) of the ball directly with the target line, or into the middle of the golf hole. A target line can be marked on the putting surface, to assist in aligning the golf ball on the target line. The target line can be used to align feet, knees, hips, shoulders and putter face with the target line, to position the golf ball, to determine proper eye position over the ball, and to see if the putter stays “on plane.”
There were a number of golf ball marking devices that are designed to provide a mark on the golf ball and thus assist a golfer in improving alignment of the golf ball with the target line and putter head. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,324,971 to Urban describes a hollow cylindrical shape with a pin or a peg in the bottom of the cylinder to hold the golf ball. The golf ball is set in the cylinder and the circumference of the golf ball can be marked.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,223 to Newcomb discloses a golf ball stencil wherein the stencil is a rigid hemisphere that fits on the golf ball. Two intersecting slits on the hemisphere can be used to mark a cross on the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,587 to Foley describes a golf ball-marking device wherein the main body of the marking device forms a resiliently deformable retention cavity that uses friction to secure a golf ball in the cavity. Handles extending from the opposite ends of the main body can be moved together, securing the golf ball in the golf ball marking device. The device allows for marking approximately half the circumference of the golf ball without readjusting the marking device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,128 to Parks describes a golf ball stencil wherein the semi-rigid stencil can be snapped securely around the surface of a golf ball. The golf ball can rotate freely within the stencil to be positioned by the user. Then, a pair of finger grips is compressed to clamp the ball in position while the ball is being marked. Approximately, three quarters of the circumference of the ball can be marked without repositioning the stencil.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,887 to Carney discloses a laser-aiming device for assisting in aligning a golf ball to a practice putting hole. The laser module emitting a laser beam is mounted adjacent the plastic hole and projects a laser beam forward providing an illuminated reference for aligning a putter with respect to the hole.